Laugh Ed Laugh
"Laugh Ed Laugh" is the 19th episode of Season 1 and the 19th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after finding everyone sick with chickenpox. Eddy goes completely insane with nobody to scam and its up to Ed and Double D to capture him. Plot Eddy's grand scheme of the day is to sell "Ice Cream - Big Scoops" from a cardboard box that is thinly disguised as a sales van. The fact that this ice cream is actually made of pink-painted tennis ball scoops, paper cones and glue doesn't seem to bother him. What does bother him is there's not a single customer within sight. Where are all the other kids? Well, it turns out that each and every one is in bed with the chickenpox (as they found when they saw Jimmy and the many quarantine signs around the Cul-De-Sac) and that means the Eds - the only healthy kids in the Cul-de-Sac, are just going to have to amuse themselves today until everyone has recovered from the chickenpox. That normally wouldn't be so bad; that is, if only Eddy wasn't so difficult to please and constantly griping about the others boring him with their ideas of fun (he tries to do something fun to amuse them through a trick, but the trick he uses is one that has already been seen so he bores them which causes them to leave). Eventually, the lack of potential earnings from any of the other kids causes Eddy's brain to have a total meltdown and he cracks under the strain. He starts running amok, confusing fire hydrants for Jawbreakers and wooden fences for some ham, eggs, and buttered toast, and not to mention swindling the local squirrel population out of its nut supply! Edd and Ed realize they have only one safe solution left to save their friend. The only safe solution left is to capture him. But of course that won't be easy, and Edd is going to get badly beaten up along the way. But, with the right kind of bait, the trap can surely be sprung. After countless attempts they finally succeed in getting Eddy back to normal, but wind up capturing themselves in the process (even worse the kids have all recovered from their illnesses and Eddy wants to scam them of their money so bad). With Eddy having to use Ed as a shovel to dig their way out. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': "Hello Mr. Postman. Are those eggs for me?" scratches himself all over in front of the Eds Eddy: at Jimmy's sickly face "Look at his face!" Ed: on the chicken pox stricken Jimmy "It's so gross! Can I touch it?" Edd: "Aah! Ed, no! He's got chickenpox. Touch him and you'll get it too." Eddy: points "Double D, behind you!" advances toward them "Back, chicken boy! Back!" Jimmy back with a picket sign ---- *'Edd': at the "QUARANTINE" sign "Oh, dear. A quarantine." Ed: the "QUARANTINE" sign "I've seen this before." Eddy: "Where?" Ed: "There!" at more "QUARANTINE" signs which are everywhere around the Cul-De-Sac Edd: "It must be an epidemic!" Eddy: "So I uh… guess we're the only ones… not sick?" laughs Edd: "So it seems, Eddy." Eddy: "Well, come on guys! Let's do something!" Ed: "Like what?" Eds standing and sitting around for a while until Ed comes up with something to do "Oh! I got an idea!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, hide this key discreetly." gives Ed the key Ed: "Okay." Eddy: crazy "Will you marry us?" Edd: aback "I'm not registered for that!" Eddy: "Then we'll elope!" puts the key in between two slices of bread and eats it like a sandwich ---- *'Eddy': "Where's the key?!" Ed: "I ate it! Discretely." ---- *'Eddy': "KEVIN! SARAH! Oh no, I'm calling on Sarah!" it ---- *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole," grumbles "Ha ha, I am a good shovel, huh, Eddy?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's Jonny mask fall off "Jonny, you dropped your face. I'll go get ya a new one!" off ---- *'Eddy': like Desi Arnaz "Lucy, I'm home!" on Edd Edd: "Ed, close the door!" closes the door then comes back and opens it Trivia/Goofs *Chickenpox would take days to heal, and yet the children, except the Eds, are feeling better by the end of the episode. It is possible that they had the chickenpox before this episode aired. *The quarantine signs appear out of nowhere in the beginning scene. The signs show up after Ed hands Eddy one to keep a sick Jimmy away and Ed points out the signs are "there" around the entire Cul-De-Sac. *When Eddy is digging the gang's way out of the locked room, the size of the hole Eddy makes shrinks as soon as it shows a closeup of Ed's head. *At the start of the show when Eddy is in the ice cream truck, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. *Eddy goes insane without anyone to scam in this episode, but in other episodes, he does not even attempt to scam at all and still doesn't go crazy. Possibly because he knew he couldn't scam and wanted to, and there he could but didn't want to/had other things to do. *It is illegal for Ed to make fake dollars (this is called counterfeiting and is illegal because you are not supposed to forge a copy of something else). However, he was only doing this to fool Eddy and get him back to normal. The second time of the Ed Dollars idea was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *Eddy makes a reference to I Love Lucy (when he says "Lucy, I'm home!" which is what Lucy's husband, Ricky says when he comes back) when he jumps on Edd into the padded room. *When Edd and Ed were doing macrame, Ed accidentally entangles himself in the strings and falls down, but in the next scene he wasn't entangled and was standing upright. *While Edd is teaching Ed how to do macrame, look very closely as his nose disappears for a split second and then reappears when the split second is up. *The kids only appeared at the end of this episode, besides Jimmy who appeared at the beginning of this episode when the Eds were trying to sell ice cream. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode at all. *We learn that when Eddy can't scam anyone, he goes insane and sees things, such as mistaking a fire hydrant for a jawbreaker, a fence for ham, eggs, and buttered toast. *Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Rolf did not speak at all in this episode. *This is the second time we see other animal(s) in this episode, in this case squirrels. The first time was "Read All About Ed", which is a dog. *It was not revealed how and who spread the chickenpox plague that caused the kids to get sick, except for the Eds. *This is the second time Ed said "Drink, mister?". The first time was "Over Your Ed". *When Double D is doing macrame to show Ed, he laughs while doing it, but his mouth did not move at all. *When Jonny said "What's that Plank?", his mouth didn't move. *Ed has some artistic talent since he can draw his own face very easily with no problems. *A running gag in this episode is that after Eddy goes insane he does weird things in this state. (examples include getting into a mailbox, stealing nuts from squirrels, swallowing a fire hydrant; etc) Gallery Ice cream truck laugh ed laugh.jpg|The Ed's fake Ice Cream truck. File:Qw.jpg|Jimmy with chickenpox. File:Quarantine.jpg|The Quarantine signs all over the Cul-De-Sac. Ed Double D.jpg|Now you see my nose - Noseless Double D.jpg|Now you don't. File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0002.jpg|''Hi Plank, hi Jonny.'' Eddy eating hydrant.jpg|Eddy eating a "jawbreaker" File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0003.jpg|Eddy likes nuts Eddy_Brain_Popcorn.png|Eddy's brain is popping corn out! Popcorn, anyone? File:Ed_dollar.jpg|The fake Ed dollar. File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0005.jpg|Eddy using Ed as a shovel. Eddy in mailbox.jpg|"You've got Eddy!" 7n4AeL3J.png|One of the squirrels that takes up Eddy's challenge of finding the nut. Picture48.png|The one thing that Eddy can do better than we can. Video FQgzkgFeCfA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten